Die This Way
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Même l'abre qui se dresse fièrement au centre de l'île a pris une couleur cendrée. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te dire que c'est de ta faute, que tu détruis la joie, même sans ces rayons destructeurs qui ravagent tout sur leur passage lorsque tu perds le contrôle. Que la pluie t'ordonne de t'en aller." Ficlet. Label SPPS, pardi.


Hillow ! Je poste ceci vite fait, je dois aller au cinéma. Mais cette journée à thème avec la SPPS était vraiment sympa. Ca et le jus de framboise. Enfin enfin.

**Personnage : **Zeref  
**Genre : **Angst  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer : **Personnage à Hiro Mashima

**Thème : **Terre mouillée  
**Horaire :** Dimanche 23/06/13 de 20h à 19h (20h à 20h25 pour moi en l'occurence.)  
**Participants** : Aeliheart, Bymeha, Melody, Rouge, IrisJR

Bonne lecture ! J'aime bien ce ficlet, bien qu'il soit court C:

* * *

_**Die This Way**_

Il pleut.

Les gouttes froides glissent dans deux cheveux, roulent sur tes joues. Tu est fatigué. Tu tombes a genoux sur l'herbe trempée.

Autour de toi, les feuilles bruissent doucement, la pluie martèle les rochers et traces des rigoles dans la terre.

Le ciel est gris, et tu songes que ce temps ne va pas à l'île sur laquelle tu te trouves. Les couleurs mornes qui s'y étalent sont comme décalées.

Cette île devrait être colorée, éblouissante de teintes joyeuses. Le bleu turquoise de la mer, le vert citron de la végétation. Pourtant tu ne vois rien de tout cela. La couleur de l'eau est presque grise. L'herbe est vaguement émeraude. Rien ne pétille. Même l'abre qui se dresse fièrement au centre de l'île a pris une couleur cendrée. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te dire que c'est de ta faute, que tu détruis la joie, même sans ces rayons destructeurs qui ravagent tout sur leur passage lorsque tu perds le contrôle. Que la pluie t'ordonne de t'en aller.

La pluie délave cette terre, lui ôte ses couleurs.

Une flaque s'est formée, devant l'endroit où tes genous se salissent encore dans la boue. Tu aperçois ton reflet à l'intérieur de ce miroir sans cesse brouillé.

Cette île est déserte. Tu n'entends rien, mis à part la musique monotone de l'averse.

Tu lèves là tête. Il ne reste que toi, et tes yeux sanglants qui fixent la pluie. Les gouttes piquent tes paupières comme de minuscules larmes de cristal.

Tu n'aimes pas la pluie. La pluie est un peu comme toi. La pluie détruit les couleurs du monde, comme tu détruis sa vie.

Et puis, tout à coup, tu les entends approcher. Ils t'encerclent. Leurs yeux luisent, tels des opales sur qui auraient surgi de la jungle.

Tu as peur. Un frisson glace ta colonne vertébrale.

L'effroi te glace. Tu n'as pas peur pour toi. S'ils étaient capables de te tuer, il y a longtemps que tu les aurais laissés faire.

Quelques mots sortent de ta bouche, tu tentes vainement de les mettre en garde, d'une voix tremblante. Ils ne te comprennent pas, et tu le sais.

De toute façon, personne ne peut te comprendre. Personne ne peut savoir. Encore moins cette meute de loups.

Ils se jettent sur toi. Ils pensent t'avoir, les imbéciles, ils s'imaginent déjà planter leurs crocs dans ta peau diaphane.

Mais toi, tu sais lequel de vous tous tuera les autres. Et ça te désole.

Et la vague destructrice arrive. Ils ne voient rien venir, et en un clin d'oeil, ils s'écroulent. Les feuilles se fanent sous eux, les flaques s'assèchent.

Seule reste la pluie, la dernière chose que tu ne peux pas détruire. L'eau glisse dans leurs pelages gris.

Ils ont perdu leur couleur, eux aussi.

Tu leur a ôté la vie, comme la pluie mouille inlassablement cette terre que tu ferais mieux de quitter.  
Même si tu doutes qu'il existe un endroit que tu ne puisses pas tremper de désespoir.

* * *

J'ai dû partir 25 minutes avant la fin, donc soyez tolérants ? *PAN*

Bien qu'il soit court, j'en suis plus fière que le dernier que j'ai écrit pour cette journée (Sur Pandora Hearts). Mon préféré restant le premier. Sur Grellounet (Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler). Enfin, enfin, allez faire un tour sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse.

**Aeliheart974**


End file.
